Star Trek Planet of Kats
by Trekker 77
Summary: Captain Kirk and his crew discover the planet Katrus, homeworld of Megakat City.
1. Chapter 1

STAR TREK – THE PLANET OF KATS

Introduction- Hello, I decided to do a complete remake of my first story, because I wanted to make it a bit longer. I've also decided to scrap my sequel, because I think I unfairly bashed Commander Feral, who in this new version of my original story will be an ally of the SWAT Kats, not a hateful creep.(Sorry Ulyferal) .

* * *

Chapter 1.

Captain's personal log- Stardate:4739.2... While proceeding through a previously unexplored sector of the galaxy, we've discovered a planetary system containing a class-m world called Katrus by the inhabitants, who ironically happen to be a race of intelligent felines. Calling themselves kats, they 're technology is very similar to what Earth's was like in the early 21st century, so I've had Mr. Scott cloak the Enterprise with a device we confiscated from a Klingon battlecruiser not too long ago.

Our mission is still to observe and explore new worlds, but we don't want to reveal ourselves to the kats just yet. My communications officer, Lieutenant M'ress,is a feline herself, and will soon be transporting down to the planet's surface to begin a study of the inhabitants. Using the Enterprise's computer, she has already applied for a position as a secretary to Calico Briggs, the Deputy Mayor of the planet's largest city, called Megakat. Later this afternoon, she will be having an appointment with Miss Briggs, therefore, M'ress has exchanged her Starfleet uniform for some of the native's attire.

"Well captain, what do you think?" asked M'ress, as she came into the transporter room,wearing a bright yellow blouse and tan skirt that ended right at the top of her thighs.

"Um, I'd say you look ready for your mission, lieutenant.." muttered Kirk,who in actuality was trying to keep his hormones from coming unglued. His communications officer was quite an attractive member of her species, having light auburn fur, brunette hair, and an elongated tail that ended in a red tuft. Any male of M'ress' species, the Caitions, would most certainly want to have her as a mate, but for the past few years, finding a partner had been the very last thing on her mind. Lieutenant M'ress was a Starfleet officer, and her duties on the Enterprise and her career came first.

Stepping onto the transporter platform, M'ress nodded her head and said, "Farewell Captain, I'll contact you periodically over the next few weeks..."

"Certainly Lieutenant, by then you should gain a good amount of information about the kats," replied Kirk. "Energize, Mr. Scott.."

When Lieutenant M'ress materialized on the planet Katrus, she was relieved to see that there was nobody around to see her sudden arrival. As planned, Mr. Scott has transported her to an area outside Megakat City, where not many kats lived. Taking her tricorder out of the purse M'ress had brought along, which was filled with papers that she needed for her interview, the Caition pointed it in several directions, and discovered that there were two life forms nearby inside a large building that she could see nearby. It was located inside what could only be described as a scrap yard for old cars, trucks, and other vehicles. Megakat City could be clearly seen in the distance, so M'ress started walking in it's direction. As she continued down the dirt road, M'ress saw a car coming, so she moved over to the side,to let the driver pass. When it did, the caition saw the driver of the green sedan, and gaped, because it was none other than Calico Briggs, the deputy mayor! M'ress watched in interest, and Callie pulled her car into the salvage yard, and then into the building, which apparently was a repair shop. Curious, M'ress decided to see why this high ranking city official was doing here, so she turned around, and walked towards the garage. Peering into the front door, M'ress saw Miss Briggs get out of her car, and greet two male kats wearing mechanics overalls.

"Hello Deputy Mayor, what can we do for you today?" asked the larger tan furred kat.

"My engine is pinging again Chance, I was on my way to city hall for a meeting, so can you be as fast as you can, I don't have time to talk.."

"Oh sure, no problem," nodded the other tabby, who was shorter and had red brick fur. "So, what's what's this meeting about, anyways?"

'I'm interviewing someone to be my new secretary.." sighed the deputy Mayor. "She's supposed to be in my office in 30 minutes, so that's why I'm in such a hurry, Jake.."

"Ok, we'll go as fast as our paws can, Miss Briggs.." said Chance, as he lifted up the hood.

Smiling at the coincidence of the Deputy Mayor being in almost the exact spot where she beamed down to, M'ress knocked on the door, and entered the garage. Staring in amazement at the lovely creature that had just come in, Jake cleared his throat, and muttered, "Uh, hello there miss, welcome to our garage, how can we help you?"

"Well, actually, I think it's Miss Briggs I can help.." smiled M'ress, as she stepped up to Callie and offered her paw.

"Oh, how so, miss?" asked Miss Briggs.

"Well, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation about your meeting..." replied the Caition. "So let me say that there's no need for you to rush, because I'm Maggie Lynx..."

"Oh, hi!" exclaimed Callie in surprise, shaking her paw. "But what are you doing here?"

"Well, I was walking to Megakat City for my interview, when I saw you pull your car in here. So I decided to see why you were here too, and I guess it's because your car is on the fritz, hm?"

"You got that right..." sighed the deputy mayor in disgust. "I think I might be getting a new one soon. Well then, since we've met, let's take a seat over here and have the interview. No sense in driving all the way to city hall for it."

As the two females sat down on the couch, and began to discuss things, Jake and Chance looked over Miss Briggs' sedan.

"Here's the problem Jake, the fan belt's just loose...uh, Jake, can you please give me a paw, and stop looking at our visitor?"

"Oh, sorry Chance, " sighed his friend, who's insides were churning. Never in his 9 lives had jake ever seen such a lovely she-kat as Maggie. Yes, Callie was very pretty, but in Jake's mind, the brunette she-kat sitting next to her was even more stunningly beautiful. Trying to keep his mind on his work, Jake helped Chance repair the fan belt in less than 15 minutes. When they were finished, they both went back into the kitchen while Callie continued to interview Maggie(M'ress).

Smiling at his partner, Chance muttered, 'I think somebody here has got the hots for Maggie.."

"And why not?" gasped Jake. "You've got a crush on Callie, so why can't I have a crush of my own?But unlike you, buddy, I'm not afraid to ask mine out, so when Maggie is finished with her interview, that's exactly what I'm going to do.."

"Jake, please don't bring up the subject again, you know that rich she-kat like Callie wouldn't be interested in a lower-class tom like myself.." sighed Chance.

"Hey partner, you started it..." shrugged Jake, as he took a can of milk out of the fridge.

Ten minutes later, the interview finished, and both Callie and M'ress came into the kitchen to give the guys an annoucement.

"Jake, Chance, meet Maggie Lynx, my new secretary.." grinned Miss Briggs in delight.

"Well, well, congratulations..." replied Jake, shaking Maggie's paw. "How about we celebrate later on this evening Maggie, just the two of us? There's this great restaurant in town called the Katnip Club.."

"Why sure thing, Jake.." purred M'ress, who was starting to like this handsome mechanic. "But I'm sorry to say that I don't have a car right now.."

"Don't worry, I've got a big motorbike, I'll pick you up at five.." growled the kat.

"Where are you staying?"

"Nowhere actually, I'm a stranger to this town.." the caition mewed. "I was hoping to find an apartment somewhere..."

"Nonsense, you can stay here.." grinned Jake, which caused Chance to gasp inwardly."We don't have an extra bedroom, but you can always use mine.."

"Then where will you sleep, handsome? " replied M'ress, as she put her soft arms around the kat's waist.

"I was hoping we could share, beautiful, "Jake growled back, as he nuzzled her cheek.

"I was hoping you'd say that.." whispered M'ress. "But let's take a walk outside and talk some more in private, ok?"

"But don't you have to go to work, Maggie?" asked the mechanic.

"Not until tomorrow morning, Miss Briggs here can pick me up..." she replied.

"Sure, I'll be here at 8:30, Maggie.." smiled Callie. "I'm glad you and Jake have hit it off so quickly. Now if only I could be so lucky with a certain kat that I'm fond of.."

"Oh, and just who is that, Miss Briggs?" pondered Chance, feeling a bit nervous that it was some high-class kat who lived in the Deputy Mayor's apartment.

"Uh, please don't laugh, but it's one of the SWAT Kats.."sighed Callie. "T-bone to be precise..."

"Hey, we won't, practically all the she-kats in Megakat City have a crush on him or Razor.."smiled Jake, who gave his partner a quick wink.

"Thanks, guys.." Callie smiled back, blushing a bit under her fur. "Oh, excuse me, it's getting late, I'm supposed to meet my friend Dr. Sinian at Megakat Museum, she says she's has something interesting for me to see..by guys, and I'll see you tomorrow Maggie.."

"I'll be here, Deputy Mayor.." nodded M'ress.

After Callie drove away in her limo, Jake and his new found love walked outside while Chance continued to stare into space, still not believing the words that had come out of the Deputy Mayor's mouth. She was in love with his alter ego! Shaking his head in disbelief, Chance sat down, and put his head in his paws. What in the world was he supposed to do now? The she-kat of his dreams had a crush on him, but he couldn't tell Callie that he was T-bone, because Miss Briggs had specifically told both SWAT Kats a long time ago that she never wanted to know their secret identities, for the sake of the city. Sighing outloud, Chance decided that there was only one thing to do.. explain his feelings to her as T-bone, the next time the SWAT Kats were called into action.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Author's note: Sorry it's been awhile since I wrote last, but I went on vacation recently, and I've had a bit of writer's block. Thanks for the review Ulyferal, I 've decided to put this story on just the regular SWAT Kats section, as you recommended. Wish me luck!

A few hours later, after jake had returned with M'ress after taking her out to dinner, he showed her the layout of the garage, and the living area. Chance was trying not to show his dissapointment with his partner, as he flicked through the tv stations. Finally, when M'ress said that she was tired, and went upstairs to sleep in Jake's room, Chance growled softly at Jake, and muttered, "Buddy, we can't let Maggie stay here! What if there's a SWAT Kat emergency?"

"Relax, I'll just put the klaxon on silent alarm, Chance.." he replied. "If Miss Briggs calls us, just the red signal lights will blink.."

"Ok, so what if Maggie asks us what they're for, hm?"

"I'll think of something, partner, don't cough up a hair ball.." sighed Jake. "Come on, I think David Litterbin is on in a few minutes.."

While the two mechanics were watching tv, M'ress, who had pretended to be tired to make an excuse to go upstairs, took the communication device out of her jacket pocket and called the Enterprise.

"Captain, this is M'ress, come in please..."

"This is Kirk, I hear you loud and clear, lieutenant..." came the reply. "What is your status?"

"I've made contact with three kats sir, including the Deputy Mayor, who hired me as her secretary. The other two are a couple of machanics by the names of Jake Clawson and Chance Furlong..."

"Very well, M'ress.." said Kirk. "By the way, there's some new information that we've discovered about the planet. Apparently, over the past few years, it's been plagued by attacks from a number of supercriminals. However, all of theses attacks have been thwarted by the city's military police, the Enforcers, but not without the help of two vigilanties who call themselves the SWAT Kats."

"Hm, interesting.." replied M'ress. "Then I suppose it's these vigilanties who you would like me to find, and explain our mission to them?"

"Precisely, and the Enforcers too, it seems that Katrus has already been invaded twice by hostile aliens from another galaxy, so we don't want these kats to think that the Enterprise is a threat as well.." Kirk stated. "But I think you should explain the situation first to the Deputy Mayor, now that she's placed her confidence in you.."

"Yessir, that's a very good idea.." stated M'ress. "I'll tell her about it tomorrow, when I report for work.  
Talk to you later sir, M'ress out."

Switching off her communicator, the Caition stated to prepare herself for bed, when a soft knock came on the door.  
Coming into the room with a smile on his face, Jake said, "You still awake Maggie, I thought you'd be asleep by now.."

As the kat sat down next to M'ress, and gave her a gentle kiss, she mewed back, "I was just waiting for you, handsome.."

With those words, M'ress and Jake started to help each other undress, after which nothing else was needed to be said.

The following morning, after spending nearly half the night making love, the Caition and her mate went downstairs, and had a wonderful breakfast of bacon and eggs, which Chance had prepared for all three of them. Jake then drove M'ress in his pickup to city hall for her first day of work. Making her way up to the top floor, M'ress was soon greeted by Miss Briggs, who was accompanied by both Mayor Manx, and Commander Ulyssis Feral, who had been present for a meeting with Manx.

"Commander, Mayor, this is Maggie Lynx, my new secretary.."said Callie. "She has agreed to help me with all of the paperwork."

"Pleeeeeeased to meet you Magggaeeeeee.." grinned Manx, shaking her paw. "It's nice that Miss Briggs can get some assistance. I am not up to writing speeches, and dealing with paperwork, I really don't have that much experience.."

"But he's still been re-elected five times, incredibly.." muttered the Commander.

"Quiet Feral, I heard that!" sputtered Manx. "Now if you will excuuuuuse me, I have a 9:15 tee time at Megakat Springs. Ta-ta!"

After Manx left for his golf outing, Callie sighed, and said, "Now you know what I have to deal with Maggie..  
the Mayor hasn't done anything around here at all, as far as paperwork is concerned. Now if you follow me to my office, I'll show you where your desk is.."

Once Miss Briggs showed M'ress where she would be working, the Caition immediately started to look over the piles of paperwork on her desk the Miss Briggs had taken off her own desk. M'ress, besides being trained in Starfleet in military matters, was also a mathematical genius, and had graduated at top honors in her triginometry class. So the papers in front of her, which involved the city budget, and crunching numbers, was child's play in her paws. In a matter of a few hours, M'ress had all of the papers prepared, and filed neatly away in Callie's cabinet. Very impressed with her work, Miss Briggs said, "Maggie, this is the greatest day of my life! Now I can leave city hall at a decent hour, and not have to spend half the night going over paperwork! Well, there's still the Mayor's speech writing, but hey, I'm not complaining about that, after what you've done."

"You're quite welcome, Miss Briggs.." nodded M'ress.

"Please Maggie, call me Callie.." smiled the Deputy Mayor. "All my friends do.."

"Ok, sure.." replied the Caition, "Then I suppose this means you trust me.."

"Well of course I do Maggie, why wouldn't I?" exclaimed Callie, who was a bit confused at her question.

"Because, um, Callie, my real name isn't Maggie, it's M'ress... Lieutenant M'ress.."

Taking a few steps backward, and looking curiously at her secretary, Callie said, "Lieutenant? Do you mean you're from another country?"

"No, Deputy Mayor.." sighed M'ress, "I'm from another planet."

Back on the Starship Enterprise, Captain Kirk was meeting with Spock and McCoy in his quarters about what to do about this new information they had obtained about the planet Katrus.

"Obviously, sir, since the inhabitants have already thwarted two alien incursions, then they would not be helpless against either the Klingons or the Romulans, should they decide to attack.." stated Spock.

"But they are still a pre-warp civilization, so they will need our assistance if that happens.." said Kirk.

"But Jim, what about the prime directive?" questioned Dr. McCoy. "You know we can't interfere with this world's culture, no matter our good intentions."

"True Bones, but if the Klingons or the Romulans decide to target Katrus, then it will be our duty to help the inhabitants. Remember Tyree and his people? The Klingons gave their enemies flintlocks, so we had to supply them with the same.."

"Don't remind me about that Jim, that was an incident I would like to forget.." sighed McCoy. "In any case, what about these two colorful vigilanties, the SWAT Kats? They seem to be capable of keeping the planet safe.."

"Not against a whole armada of Klingon warships, they can't.." replied Kirk. "Which is why they and the Enforcers will need our assistance. We've been lucky so far, there hasn't been any sign of enemy forces yet, but since this sector of the galaxy is not in Federation territory, you can be sure that the Klingons will want to expand their empire through here. So I think we should join Lieutenant M'ress on Katrus, and together explain our mission to the kats, agreed?"

"A logical decision Captain," nodded Spock. "With their skills, the Katrans would become fine members of the Federation, if they decided to join."

" For once Spock, I agree with you.." smiled McCoy.

"Then let us depart for the planet, my friends," said Kirk, who got on his intercom and said, "Scotty, prepare to beam down a landing party. Spock, McCoy and myself will be in the transporter room shortly, Kirk out.."  
-

Ok, this chapter was very short, I know, but it's just a lead up to the next, which I hope to make a lot longer. See you soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Folding her arms together, and staring back at her secretary, Deputy Mayor Briggs sighed, "Er, say that again?"

Seeing the look in Callie's face, M'ress replied, "You don't believe me, do you? That's really surprising, since your planet has already encountered aliens before, according to what my captain just told me yesterday about Katrus being invaded not once,but twice, although he didn't give me the full details about it."

"Actually, um, M'ress, I do believe you, but a few years ago, before those alien attacks occured, I would have called you a loon who needed psychotherapy. But this planet and city has had so many strange occurances since then, that aliens are not a far-fetched concept anymore. So M'ress, is this your true appearance?"

"Yes, we Caitions are felines, just like you kats are, Callie.." smiled M'ress, "Although my people are a lot more advanced in space travel. But as far as my Captain and the rest of my crew is concerned, they are not kats, but still quite trustworthy. Our vessel, the Enterprise, is currently orbiting your planet. I was sent down here to observe your society, and what better way to do so than to become the Deputy Mayor's secretary?"

Sighing outloud, Callie said, "So does this mean you'll only be working here temporaraily, M'ress?"

"That all depends, boss.." grinned the alien, holding gently onto Miss Briggs paw. "I am quite infatuated with Mr. Jake Clawson, I wouldn't mind spending the rest of my life here as his mate.."

"Ahhhh yes, I could see the connection that you two were having.." callie laughed back. "So then, what do you propose to do next?"

"WEll, can you do me a big favor, and get in touch with Commander Feral? I'd like him to know the truth, so he doesn't order his Enforcers to shoot down our ship with a missile. The same goes for the SWAT Kats, Deputy Mayor.."

"Certainly M'ress, I'll do just that.." smiled Miss Briggs, who reached into her purse for her communicator. Just as she was about to turn it on, M'ress' own communicator started to beep. Taking it out of her pocket, and opening it up, she said, "Lieutenant M'ress here.."

"M'ress, this is the captain, we're beaming down to your location.." came the reply.

"Oh, you mean yourself, Mr. Spock, and Dr. McCoy?" she inquired.

"Yes, since the kats have already met aliens before, I felt that there was no harm for them to meet friendly extraterrestrials for a change."

"Very good sir, and excellent timing in fact, I'm in city hall with Deputy Mayor Briggs right now."

"Alright, we'll be with you momentarily, Kirk out."

Closing up her device, M'ress said, "Callie, I want you to prepare yourself for a bit of a shock. My superiors will be arriving here in a manner.. well... that I know you have never seen before.."

"M'ress, don't worry, I'm used to the unusual.." replied Miss Briggs, who was actually starting to tense up, but was trying very hard not to show it. M'ress' communication with her captain proved undoubtedly that she was from another world, and a few moments later, when Kirk, Spock, and McCoy beamed into Callie's office, the reality of the situation made the Deputy Mayor gasp in astonishment.

"Relax Miss Briggs, we mean you no harm.." smiled Kirk, as he stepped up to her. "Greetings, I'm the Captain of the Enterprise, James T. Kirk. Along with me is my first officer Mr. Spock, and the ship's chief medical officer, Dr. Leonard McCoy. So M'ress, how's your first day of work going?"

"Very constructive actually, I just finished filing away all of the cities' paperwork that had been piling up on Callie's desk.." smiled M'ress, as she patted her boss on the shoulder. "So now that that's out of the way, Miss Briggs here was just about to call the SWAT Kats, and Commander Feral."

"Excellent..." grinned Kirk. "Deputy Mayor, I suggest that you also inform the Mayor about our presence."

"A-alright, he's just down the hall.." said Callie, who thought that even though Kirk and his officers were furless aliens, that they certainly were not horrifying monsters like those Ci-kat-ia, or the space pirates. Switching on her communicator, Miss Briggs first called the SWAT Kats, and quickly asked them to come to city hall immediately.

"What for Miss Briggs, are you in trouble?" questioned Razor.

"No nothing like that, there's just something I want you and T-bone to know, as well as Commander Feral and the Mayor. Be here as soon as you can, ok?"

"Sure thing we'll be right there.." replied the SWAT Kat.

"That voice..." thought M'ress, "Could it really be him?"

Mayor Manx was absolutely livid. He had a meeting in ten minutes with the city coucil about putting a statue of his late great Greatfather the Blue Manx at Megakat Airport, and was furious that Deputy Mayor Briggs had called him without warning to step into her office. In a huff, he charged inside, and growled, "Alright Calllieee what's this all about? I have an important meeting with the city council, and I ...Gahhhhhhh!"

Upon seeing the furless creatures standing in the room with Callie, Mayor Manx shrieked, and started to make his way out the door. But that's when he collided right into T-bone, as both the SWAT Kats and Commander Feral entered the room.

"Holy Kats!" exclaimed T-bone, as he stared at the alien visitors. Razor then noticed Maggie standing next to the Captain and sighed, "Relax buddy, I think they're friendly.."

"Of course we are.." smiled the alien feline. "My name is Lieutenant M'ress, I'm the Enterprise's communications officer. You two must be the famous SWAT Kats, hm?"

"Uh, yeah, that's us.." replied Razor, nodding back at her. "Oh well," he thought, "So I'm in love with an alien, go figure.."

"I'm Commander Feral.." stated the Enforcer leader. "Please explain your presence here.."

"We would be glad to.." replied Kirk, who then re-introduced himself and the rest of his officers. "our mission is to explore the galaxy and seek out alien civilizations to contact. Since you kats have already encountered two alien species already, albeit that they were hostile, I decided that direct contact was pheasable. Originally, M'ress came down here to observe your planet for a time, but upon learning of your alien incursions, we decided to join her. Commander, there are hostile forces existing in the galaxy which I am certain your planet would be unprepared for, if they decided to attack Katrus. So it is my hope that your people eventually decided to join our organization, the United Federation of Planets. Our greatest enemy, the Klingon Empire, has a nasty habit of taking over worlds, and making slaves of the inhabitants. Luckily, at least so far, they haven't made their presence known even though your world is located in an uncharted sector. Now if Katrus was a Federation memeber, the Klingons wouldn't dare come near it."

"Sounds like a great idea to me.." smiled Razor, as he looked directed at M'ress.

"I'm glad you think so.." she nodded. "my own planet of Cait has been a member for over 100 technology has advanced at an incredible rate since we joined, and so will yours."

"So then, what's the catch?" muttered Mayor Manx.

"Now how did I know that he would say that?" sighed Dr. McCoy.

"Shame on you, Mayor!" snapped Callie. "Lieutenant M'ress has been nothing but kind to me ever since we met, and I have no doubt that her superiors are just as trustworthy!"

"I'm just trying to be cautious, Miss Briggs.." said Manx. " The last two times, aliens nearly destroyed my citaaay... "

"I completely understand your concerns, Mr. Mayor.." nodded Captain Kirk. "We too have faced hostile alien forces many times over. The galaxy can be a very dangerous place at times, which was why the Federation was formed. But we won't force you to join our organization if your people decide to remain neutral. That's the differance between us and our sworn enemies, the Klingon Empire. Be glad we got here first, the Klingons are known to shoot first, and ask questions later."

"They sound a lot like our own megacriminals.." said Commander Feral. "Dark Kat especially.."

"Yes,we know all about him and the rest of your planet's omegas, as you call them." said Kirk. "They will all have to be dealt with accordingly, but for the time being, would any of you like to visit the Enterprise? It's orbiting above Katrus right now, but we have it cloaked so any passing Klingons vessels don't detect it."

"Sure, we SWAT Kats would love to go!" smiled T-bone. "How about it, partner?"

"Fine, as long as M'ress comes along with us.." grinned Razor.

"By all means.." purred the alien feline, as she gently held onto the vigilanties paw. "We can transport there the way I came, so hold on tight..."

M'ress called up to the ship, and then moments later, Razor gasped as he and the Caition were beamed directly to the Enterprise. Looking around at the interior of the transporter room, the SWAT Kat panted for a few seconds, and then exclaimed, "Kats alive, what a way to travel!"

"Dr. McCoy may not like using the transporters, but it's certainly a fast way to get from place to place, love.." cooed M'ress.

"You know, don't you..." muttered Razor.

"Of course I do Jake, how could I not know my own mate?" she whispered back, after which she lifted off his mask, and gave the kat a passionate kiss. "So tell me, why do the SWAT Kats work in a salvage yard?"

"It's a long story, my sweet M'ress.." sighed Jake, as he walked with her arm in arm into the corridor. Putting his mask back on, Razor said, "But you musn't tell anyone that me and Chance are the SWAT Kats, love. Commander Feral would send us up the river if he discovered our identities.."

"Mum's the word, hon.." smiled the Caition. "Now how's about I give you a tour, after which we can spend some quality time in my private quarters.."

"Mmmm, now you're talking, beautiful.." growled Razor.

- 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"So, Commander Feral, what do think of the Enterprise?" asked Captain Kirk, as he walked alongside the Enforcer leader down one of the ship's corridors. Trailing behing them were Spock and McCoy, as well as Feral's niece Felina, T-bone and Deputy Mayor Briggs. Mayor Manx absolutely refused to be transported to the Enterprise after he saw Razor and M'ress' instantaneous departure. He would rather keep his feet on solid ground, so Callie had to be the brave one, and go to the ship as the city's representative.

"Captain, I must admit to being quite overwhelmed.." said Ulyssis in amazement.

"I second the motion, uncle," added Felina.

"Wow Cap, just how fast does this ship of yours go?" asked T-bone.

"Warp 7, which is seven times the speed of light.." stated Kirk. "Although cruising speed is a lot less than that, around warp 2. You know, I really am greatful that you kats decided to beam up to the Enterprise after only just meeting us. Not many other species have been so willing to trust us so quickly."

"Well Captain, we kats have a special sixth sense than can warn us if somebody is trustworthy or not.." explained Feral. "And ever since meeting you, I've recieved nothing but positive vibes from you and your crewmembers."

"Hm, that's certainly a handy trait to possess.." smiled Kirk. "I which we humans had the same thing..."

Making their way down the hall to the ship's lift, the group took it up to the bridge of the Enterprise, where the captain introduced his other top officers, which were Lieutenants Sulu, Uhura, and the strange looking but kind Arex, a red-skinned three-armed alien from the planet Ethos. He was the Enterprise's helmsman, and quite possibly one of the best ship's pilots in the galaxy.

"Captain, " said Arex, "I've been monitering deep space ever since you left the ship, and unfortunately, just a few minutes ago, I started to pick up something entering the system. It dissapeared soon afterwards, but preliminary data indicates that it could be an enemy Klingon vessel, sir.."

"Damn, I knew those mercenaries would show up sooner or later!" exclaimed Kirk. "Lieutenant, keep monitering space, and if that Klingon ship appears again, let me know immediately!Commander Feral, I was afraid of this. One Klingon Vessel means that there could be others with it, maybe as many as two or three. The Klingons like to ambush ships to steal their cargo, primarily if those ships are carrying dilithium."

"Dilithium, what's that?" asked Ulyssis.

"They're a crystalline substance which we use to power the Enterprise.." explained Spock. "The crystals, which are orange in color, are placed inside a dilithium chamber and charged with a combination of matter and antimatter. The resulting energy is then used throughout the vessel."

"That's incredible..." muttered Felina in awe.

"You said it!" gasped T-bone. "Do you think it would be possible to see your engine room, cap?"

"Why of course, I'm sure that Mr. Scott would be glad to give you a tour.." smiled Kirk. "Bring your partner too, if you want.."

"Hm, speaking of which, I wonder where Razor went off to?" pondered Callie. "I haven't seen him since we boarded."

"Don't worry, I suspect he and M'ress are somewhere on the Enterprise.." smiled Dr. McCoy, who could sense that there was an immediate connection between the vigilantie and the Lieutenant as soon as they met. His thoughts were absolutely correct, because at the moment, Razor and M'ress were expressing their true feelings for each other inside the lieutenant's private quarters. After they were finished, M'ress kissed her mate on the muzzle, and mewed, "That was wonderful honey, thank you.."

"My pleasure beautiful.." sighed the SWAT kat, who had removed his mask so the Caition could look into his dark brown eyes. "I love you.."

"I love you too.." purred M'ress, "But tell me, should I call you Razor or Jake?"

"Either one is fine with me.." he replied. "But if you don't mind, we'd better get dressed and find the others, I'm sure that T-bone came on board as well as Commander Feral."

Thirty minutes later, they did indeed find their friends, which surprising included Felina and Callie, in the Enterprise's mess hall. Everyone was having lunch with Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy, while Spock was in charge of the bridge.

"Well well, fancy seeing you here.." smiled Razor, looking at Miss Briggs and Lieutenant Feral. "I take it Mayor Manx decided to stay planetside?"

"Of course, that coward started to shake in fear as soon as you dissapeared.." sighed Feral.

"That's alright Commander, not everyone is keen on being transported.." said Dr. McCoy, "Including yours truly, but I have to do it, since it's my duty to follow the captain's orders. If it were up to me, I would take the shuttle craft every time we visited a planet."

"Now doctor, how many times have you used the transporter?" asked Kirk. "Hundreds, perhaps? And it all that time, the transporter hasn't failed once."

"Not for me it hasn't, but unless you've forgotten, you almost ended up being trapped in space forever a few years ago, remember?"

"Ahh yes, when the Tholians caught the Enterprise in a space web," said Kirk. "But that was a very rare incident, bones. "

"Bones?" inquired Razor.

"It's a nickname I've given the good doctor.." smiled the captain. "He's considered by many species to be one of if not the best physicians in the galaxy."

"Which reminds me, Captain..." said McCoy, "After you took your yearly physical two weeks ago, I noticed that your weight had gone up three pounds. So starting tommorrow, I'm putting you on a green vegetable diet. In other words, sir, no more chicken sandwiches for the next three weeks. Doctors orders, Jim.."

"But bones, it's only three pounds! I can work it off in the exercise room!" gasped Kirk.

"That's all well and good Captain, but you also need to start eating right. So, as chief medical officer of this ship, it's my duty to keep you healthy..."

"Oh, very well, sir..." sighed Kirk. "Damn, I hate diets.."

At that moment, the ships intercom started to whistle, so Kirk stood up, and answering it, he barked, "This is the Captain, report!"

"This is Spock!" came the reply. "The ship's sensors have just detected the Klingon vessel again! It's 10,000 kilometers away from us, and closing fast!"

"Go to red alert, I repeat, red alert!" exclaimed Kirk. "I'll be on the bridge momentarily, out!"

Looking at the kat visitors, he said, "I suggest that you all stay here, we're about to go into battle against the enemy, and I don't want you folks to get injured."

"But isn't there anything that we can do to help?" gasped Razor. "WE've dealt with hostile aliens before!"

"You can join me on the bridge if you want.." stated M'ress, "Just don't touch any of the instruments.."

While Razor left with M'ress, the Captain and Dr. McCoy, everyone else nervously waited in the mess hall. Very shortly, a space battle would take place, and the very future of Katrus might depend on it's outcome.

Ok, another chapter down. I want to thank Ulyferal for inspiring me to write this story, after reading her "Wolves of Arcanus' fic. I'm taking a short break from writing to enjoy the fourth of July holiday, but I hope to continue this story very soon! Chow for now!


	5. Chapter 5

Note- Thanks for the feedback Uly, be patient with me, I'm new to this writing stuff. So now, on with the story!

Chapter 5.

Upon reaching the bridge with M'ress and Razor, Captain Kirk saw the Klingon vessel in the main viewer, and exclaimed, "Lieutenant Uhura, try to hail them!"

"I've already tried sir, there's no reponse!" she replied.

A moment later, the Enterprise shook violently as a proton torpedo hit the side of the ship. But no damage was caused at all, because of Lieutenant Arex' quick thinking.

"I've raised the shields, and they are holding sir!" said the navigator.

"Very good!" said Kirk. "Mr Sulu, lock on phasers, and target their engines!"

"Phasers locked, and firing!" he returned. Mr. Spock looked at the results through his scanner, and said, "Negative damage captain, they were prepared for us returning fire."

"Looks like they're really serious this time Jim.." muttered Dr. McCoy. "There's something on this planet that they want, I fear.."

"It's looks that way, Bones..." muttered Kirk.

"What?" gasped Razor. "What do these Klingon creeps want with our world?"

"Most likely dilithium..." stated Lieutenant M'ress. "They must have found a deposit of the crystals on Katrus by using their long range scanners. My own planet of Cait is actually a chief supplier of dilithium to the Federation."

"And since your world is not in Federation territory like M'ress' planet is, the Klingons want to claim it for themselves..", added Kirk.

"Not if we SWAT Kats have anything to say about it!" growled Razor. "Tell us how we can help you, Captain!"

"Well, we first have to get to the vein of dilithium before the Klingons do..."

"Sir!" interrupted Arex, "The Klingon vessel has dissapeared, they must have cloaked it!"

"Keep an eye out for it, Lieutenant!" said Kirk. "In the meantime, let's get back down to the planet Spock. Razor,  
collect your fellow Katrans in the mess hall, and meet us in the transporter room."

"Roger, we'll join you in a bit!" nodded the SWAT kat, as he left the bridge with M'ress. As they were taking the lift down, M'ress said, "I'm sorry about our courtship being interrupted love.."

"That's quite alright hon," smiled Razor, as he put his arm around her shoulder, " These Klingons made a serious mistake by coming to our world, and causing trouble. Like we do with all threats to Katrus, the SWAT Kats will kick their tails!"

Giggling, M'ress said, "Silly, the Klingons don't have tails.."

"Alright.." shrugged the SWAT Kat, "Then we'll just pound their ugly faces in.."

"Goodness, such violence love.." replied the alien feline, shaking her head, as they exited the lift. Finding their shaken friends in the mess hall, Razor explained to T-bone and the others what had happened to cause the ship to rock so violently.

"The Klingon battlecruiser completely vanished after it attacked the Enterprise.." said RaZOR. "The captain thinks they are after our planet's supply of dilithium.."

"Do you mean those crystals that he was talking about earlier?" asked Miss Briggs.

"Yeah.." said Razor. "The Klingons most likely detected them with their long range scanners."

"But we've never seen crystals like that on Katrus!" growled Feral. "Maybe diamonds and such, but not orange things that power spaceships!"

"Uh, Commander, I think it's because they might be hidden deep within our world where we can't find them.." sighed T-bone, as everyone made their way to the transporter room. Kirk, Spock, and McCoy were there waiting for their guests, and once everybody was accounted for, they all beamed back down to the planet, directly into the mayor's office.  
Gasping in horror, Manx exclaimed, "Pleeeeease, don't s-s-scare me like that!"

"Sorry about that mayor, but it was decided that city hall should be the spot for the captain and his people to arrive on our planet, so none of the katizens are startled.." stated the Deputy Mayor. "Plus, we have the media to deal with too, and we don't want Miss Gora and her camerakat Johnny to hound our visitors right now. Captain, now that I think of it, these orange crystals you spoke of I think I've seen before. Last year, Dr. Abigail Sinian, the curator of the Megakat Museum of history, found a deposit of strange objects when she and her team were searching for fossils. When she showed the objects to me, I distinctly remember that they were orange in color."

"Excellent, then this DR. Sinian must know the exact location of the dilithium deposits!" said Kirk. "So I think this museum of history should be our next stop."

"I'll drive you there in my car, captain.." smiled Callie. "There's enough room in it to fit yourself and your officers."

"Would you like to go with me and T-bone in the Turbokat?" Razor asked M'ress, in a low whisper, so nobody else would hear him, "It's in our secret hanger under the garage, but I can program the jet to fly here automatically, so we can board it on the roof.."

"Why I would just love too.." M'ress whispered back. Clearing her throat, the Caition annouced, "Um, sir, the SWAT Kats have invited me to fly to the museum on their jet, which will be arriving here shortly by remote control."

"Alright Lieutenant, be my guest.." nodded Kirk. "Let's go everyone, time is of the essence!"

Meanwhile, in a dark forbidden cave in the mountains west of Megakat City, an evil villain named Dark Kat had just watched the alien space ships firing on each other by hacking into MASA's tv satellite. Mayor Manx had strictly told MASA to not show this footage to the public, so a panic wouldn't start.

"Such power!" exclaimed the omega, grinning evily. "With it in my claws I could take over Megakat city, and possibly even the world!"

Looking over at his chittering pets, Dark Kat said, "Come my creeplings.. it's time that we made a little trip into space.."

Oh, and the plot thickens. I'm really enjoying writing this fic. See you soon readers!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Just like the Turbokat, Dark Kat had modified his Fear ship, so it could launch into space. So, as he and his creeplings made their way twards the two alien vessels, the Omega's minions asked their master in their own language what his plans were.

"First, we must make contact with aliens on the vessel that looks like a bird of prey.." grinned Dark Kat evily.  
"Any creatures that design their vessel like that are obviously warriors, and conquerors.."

Approaching the alien ship, which was obviously cloaked to hide it's presence from katkind, the omega was just about to signal it when the ship suddenly de-cloaked and locked onto the Fear ship with a tractor beam. As his creeplings chittered away in fear, Dark Kat growled, "Relax, my pets! I was hoping that these aliens would capture us. It saves us time for contacting them.."

In a matter of moments, the Fear ship was inside the alien spaceship. Turning off his ship's engines, Dark Kat said, "Stay here, my creeplings, and let me talk to our alien hosts. I'll try and reason with them, but if they kill me, you know what to do.."

As his pets chittered away their concerns for him, the Omega said, "I know you are frightened, but don't worry about me. If our plans are to succeed, I must take this risk.."

Leaving his Fear ship, Dark Kat found himself to be in what looked like some sort of cargo hold. He waited patiently for a few moments, and then watched in interest, as a door opened, and numerous aliens with brown furless skin, and wearing greyish-purple uniforms came into the bay. Surrounding Dark Kat, they all pointed small hand-held weapons at the omega, as another alien came into the room. Across his waist, the creature wore a golden colored sash, and several medals, which distinctly told Dark Kat that this was the leader of the group. Nodding reverently at the alien, Dark kat muttered, "I must admit that I am at your mercy.. but if I am to die, please satisfy my curiousity in explaining why you aliens have come to my world?"

"To conquer it, primitive!" said the leader, "My name is Commander Krill, and these are my Klingon Warriors. Tell me, how were you able to detect our battlecruiser?"

"I am somewhat of a scientist, and have developed a device to locate your ship. However, I certainly have no ill intentions for you and your warriors commander. My name is Dark Kat, and I'm considered to be an outcast of Katran society..."

"Ahhh..." smiled Krill." You mean you are a criminal, is that it?"

"Precisely.." nodded the Omega. "My life long dream is to take over Megakat City, and destroy those who stand in my way."

"Just one city?" laughed the Klingon Leader. "We Klingons conquer entire worlds, Dark Kat!"

"Of that, I am not surprised.." he replied, "But what does surprise me is why you klingons didn't destroy that other alien ship.."

"Because we are not fools, Dark Kat. That other ship is the Starship Enterprise, captained by James T. Kirk, one of the Federation finest. He has been a thorn in the side of the Empire for years. We merely warned Kirk and his crew of our presence in this system and not to interfere with us. But if we were to engage the Enterprise in an all out battle, without any backup from other Battlecruisers, we at the most would be at a stalemate with our enemies, because the Enterprise is just as equipped with weaponry as we are. "

"I see.. but what interests you in my planet so much?"

"Katrus has dilithium on it, Dark Kat.."smiled Krill. "It's a crystalline substance which we use to power our vessel. According to our scanners, there's a large deposit of crystals underneath some mountain ranges just west of Megakat City... enough to power an entire fleet of Klingon warbirds!"

"Do you mean those orange objects that are in the caves under my hideout?" gasped an astounded Dark Kat.  
"I've known about them for years! And you say they're a power source?"

"Yes.." nodded the Klingon commander. "But your society lacks the ability to harness their energy. The crystals can become very unstable if not handled carefully. That is why they first have to be placed inside a dilithium chamber, like the one we have on the Claw, and then charged with matter and anti-matter."

"That is very interesting.." grinned Dark Kat. "Then perhaps we can be of some help to each other Krill. If I show you where this dilithium is, and help you destroy the Enterprise, then will you help me destroy my enemies, especially those accursed SWAT Kats? In return, all I want is Megakat City to be my own! You can do with the rest of the planet as you wish! Mine out all of the dilithium, and make Katrus part of this Empire of yours! Just let me have Megakat City!"

"Would you be willing to pledge your allegiance to the Klingon Empire?" questioned the commander.

"Yes!" exclaimed the omega, offering his opened claw to Krill. "I swear my allegiance!"

"Very well..." smiled the Klingon, shaking it. "You are now part of my squadran of soldiers, Dark Kat. But how do you propose that we destroy the Enterprise?"

"I have been in the process of building a very large bomb which I planned to use to blow up the SWAT Kat's jet, the Turbokat. But what if it were placed in, say, the engineering section of the Enterprise.."

"Hm, of course, we could beam your device there from the planet's surface.." said Krill, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Then it's settled, Dark Kat. Show us where the dilithium is, and we will help you destroy these enemies of yours, and let you rule over Megakat City. Just as long as you pay the Empire tribute, of course.."

"By all means..." said the omega, pleased that these aliens were willing to trust him so much.

"Goodness!" gasped a starled Dr. Sinian, as Deputy Mayor Briggs entered the museum, along with the SWAT Kats,  
Commander Feral, Felina, and Captain Kirk and his officers. "When you told me that you were bringing some visitors with you Callie, you didn't tell me that they were furless aliens!"

"Relax Abi, they're friendly.." smiled Miss Briggs. "the Captain and his people are galactic explorers. But unfortunately, some other hostile aliens are here too, the Klingons. They are after something called dilithium crystals, which are the orange objects which you showed me last year. Are they still in your possession, Doctor?"

"W-Why yes, of course.." said the museum curator, trying not to show how nervous she was in front of the alien visitors. "I have them in the basement downstairs below the main hall. If you would all follow me this way please.."

Leading the group into the cellar, Dr. Sinian pulled out a drawer on one her work tables and took out one of the crystals. Holding it in her paw, she held it up, and smiling, said, "Pretty, isn't it? I really have no idea what these crystals are composed of, but since they have no value whatsoever, I decided to keep these things as momentos. My team and I found them while looking for dinosaur fossils, but we didn't stay around the cave system for very long, because it was Dark Kat's territory."

"You mean this Omega of yours?", gasped Dr. McCoy. " Jim, if this megacriminal get his paws on dilithium crystals.."

"I know bones, I know..." sighed Kirk, as he took the crystal from the curator. "Would you look at this Spock, pure dilithium... no wonder the Klingons are so interested in this planet. A crystal like this one can run a starship like the Enterprise for over a month.."

"Indeed Captain," said the vulcan. "So it would be prudent for us to find the vein of crystals before the Klingons do.."

"You mean these crystals are a power source?" exclaimed Abi.

"Yes, but your society lacks the ability to charge them into electricity.." replied Spock.

"Goodness, this is so amazing, captain.." sighed Dr. Sinian. "If only we knew how to charge them, then Megakat city's energy problems would be a thing of the past!"

"We'd be happy to show you, doctor.." nodded Kirk.

"Now wait just a damn minute Jim!" exclaimed Dr. McCoy. "Are you crazy? What about the prime directive?"

"Bones, we wouldn't be breaking any regulations if we showed the Katrans how to use dilithium. Or would you rather have the Klingons or this Dark Kat charachter use the crystals to take over Katrus?"

"No, of course not.." sighed McCoy. "But I still don't like it, Jim.."

"Excuse me for asking, "pondered Callie. "But why do you call him that?"

"Oh, you mean Bones?" replied Kirk. "Oh, it's just a nickname I've given the good doctor. He's considered by many species to be one of the best physicians in the galaxy.."

"Flattery will get you everywhere Jim.." said McCoy. "Even though I still disgree with your decision to show the Katrans how to use dilithium crystals.."

"But he can also be very stubborn.." sighed Kirk. "Dr. Sinian, can you show us exactly where these crystals are located?"

"Certainly.." she smiled. "It's only an hours' drive outside the city.."

"We don't have that long to wait, doctor.." said Lieutenant M'ress. "For all we know, the Klingons might be transporting down to Katrus as we speak. So I suggest, captain, that we all beam directly to this cave system immediately."

"My thoughts exactly.." said Kirk, as he called up to the Enterprise.

"Welcome to my humble abode, Commander.." smiled Dark Kat, as he walked into his hideout with his new Klingon allies. There were chittering creeplings everywhere, which Krill's soldiers didn't like one bit. But whispering to one of them, he said, "Don't worry Lieutenant, this fool does not know that I'm only using him to find the crystals. As soon as he shows us where they are, he is as good as vaporized..."

- 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Deputy Mayor Calico Briggs had decided to return to city hall to inform the mayor about the recent happenings. Parking her car in the lot, Callie started to make her way up the steps, but to her dismay, Kats Eye news reporter Ann Gora and her camerakat Johnny were there at the scene to interrupt her. To Miss Brigg's dismay, she was on live tv as Ann pushed her microphone in Callie's face.

"Deputy mayor Briggs, there have been some rumours as of late of aliens visiting Katrus. Do you know anything about such rumours?"

"Why, uh, no Miss Gora, who told you about such nonsense?" replied Callie, trying to keep a straight face.

"Lieutenant Commander Steele," said the reporter, "He said to yours truly that there's a distinct possibility of some hostile creatures loose on the planet."

"Oh kats alive!" thought Callie, wanting to scream at the top of her lungs. That no good inept Steele always caused nothing but trouble! The deputy mayor and Commander Feral had wanted to keep the Klingons and Captain Kirk and his officer's presence a secret until after the deposit of dilithium had been secured. Now because of Steele's big mouth, Callie had no choice but to try to ease the katizens' fears before they panicked.

"Miss Gora, please don't listen to what Steele told you, he is just a troublemaker. All I can say is is that a situation has arisen which both the SWAT Kats and the Enforcers are dealing with."

"You mean the SWAT Kats and Commander Feral are actually working together?" gasped the astounded reporter.

"Yes, Anne. Now if you will excuse me, I have to make a report to Mayor Manx.." said Miss Briggs, as she walked passed the camera quickly and into city hall.

"Well well, there you have it katizens!" exclaimed Miss Gora. "It's a historic first, Commander Feral is allying with the SWAT Kats!"

Everyone decided that they shouldn't beam directly into Dark Kat's lap, so Mr. Scott instead transported Kirk, his officers, the Swat Kats, Feral and Felina to an area just outside the cave entrance into the mountain. Commander Feral called his Enforcer troops for some backup, just in case the Klingons and Dark Kat tried to escape. However, upon speaking with Lieutenant Steele, Feral suddenly growled outloud, "You did what? Why you numbskull Steele, I told you that we needed to keep the aliens a secret from the media, at least until the situation was brought under control!Oh, Miss Briggs told Miss Gora that we would handle things, good, but in the future, do what you're told, or I'll make you do bathroom duty for a month!"

Quickly turning off his phone, Feral muttered, "I'm sorry captain, but my first lieutenant told the media that there were hostile creatures on Katrus.. "

"Aw crud, how stupid can that Steele be?" gasped T-bone. "Commander, I have no idea how you can stand that little creep.."

"You have no idea, SWAT Kat.." sighed Feral. "You and Razor might be vigilanties, but at least you're excellent pilots, that Steele is actually afraid of heights, and gets sick in airplanes."

"Then why is he your second in command?" asked Kirk.

"His father used to be chief enforcer. When he retired, I was allowed to replace him, only if I let his son be my lieutenant."

"Isn't that called bribery?" inquired Spock.

"Yes, but I had no say in the matter.." muttered Feral. "I wish my niece here was my second instead, followed by those two pilots who I unfortunately had to kick out of the Enforcers three years ago. It's a shame I had to do it, but it was the only way that Omegas like Dark kat and Doctor Viper could be dealt with. Mayor Manx has always underfunded my enforcers, so I needed two hot shot pilots with some special skills to pick up the slack.."

"WHAT?" gasped the SWAT Kats together, as Feral turned and smiled at them.

"Yes, I know it's you, Clawson and Furlong. I've known it was you all along. But please don't feel bitter at me, I had to play the part of being dumb, because I certainly can't officially support vigilanties."

"But you still could have told us!" growled Chance, as he took off his mask.

"Take it easy, buddy.." sighed Jake, as he did the same. "I'm upset too, but Let's deal with the Klingons and Dark Kat first, ok?"

As everyone entered the caves, DR. McCoy whispered to Captain Kirk, "Jim, this is the wierdest planet I've ever seen in my life.."

"I agree with you completely bones.. " muttered Kirk, shaking his head.  
-

Ha! Bet you didn't see that coming! Actually, I wasn't planning to do this off-beat chapter at all, but it suddenly came to me, and I had to write it down, just for fun. (SMILES).


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Making their way down the long tunnel that lead into Dark Kat's hideout, Kirk, his officers, and their kat allies soon came to an impass. The tunnel broke off into two seperate sections, and there was no way of knowing which passageway led to the dilithium.

"Does anybody have any suggestions as to where we should go?" pondered Dr. McCoy. "Those Klingons could be hiding anywhere.."

"As well as Dark Kat and his creeplings..", muttered Commander Feral.

"His what?", frowned Mr. Spock.

"Creatures that obey his every whim.." said Razor. "We think the Omega created the things in his laboratory, but how he did it is a mystery. You'll know the things when you see 'em, they're pink things with razor sharp teeth.."

"Oh joy..." sighed McCoy. "Well Jim, what do you think we should do?"

"I suggest that we split into two groups, bones.." said the Captain. "I'll go with M'ress and the SWAT Kats down one corridor, while you and Spock go down the other with Commander Feral and his niece. Set your phasers on stun, and keep your communicators on at all times, we don't want to get lost in here. Alright then, let's move out..."

"Magnificent..." muttered Commander Krill, with a wide grin on his face as he looked all around at the thousands of dilithium crystals imbedded in the cave walls. "There's enough crystals in here to power our fleet for years. Thank you for showing this to us Dark Kat, but I'm afraid we will have to end our little alliance..."

As Krill's soldiers all pointed their disrupters at him, the Omega gasped, "What? But I pledged my allegiance to the Klingon Empire! You promised me Megakat City!"

"You foolish primitive!" snapped the Klingon Commander, "Did you really think that we needed your help to take over this pitiful planet of yours?"

Dark Kat's creeplings, upon seeing that the aliens were threatening their master, tried to attack the klingons, but in a split second, those who got to within a few feet of the aliens were vaporized. Screeching in horror, the remaining creeplings quickly scattered down the corridor to safety.

"Let those vile creatures go!" barked Krill at his troops. "And bring the device in here. I mean to make this fool an example for the rest of this world's primitive kat population as to what happens to those who defy us!"

Carrying a large domed-shaped device into the chamber, two of Krills soldiers placed it on Dark kat's head, and forced him to sit on the Kat was a very large individual, but even he was not powerful enough to break out of the alien's grasp.

"This little device is what we call a mind sifter..." grinned Krill evily. "We use it to extract information, usually military, out of our foes. But if the device is left on an individual's head for more than 15 minutes, he or she becomes a vegetable of their former selves. And as you shall soon see, Dark Kat, the process is quite a painful one!"

Switching on the device, Krill immediately turned it up to full power. Only a minute later, Dark Kat was litally screaming in agony. Down the corridor, upon hearing the horrific scream, the SWAT Kats, Kirk and M'ress stopped dead in their tracks.

"What the crud?" exclaimed T-bone. "That sounds like Dark Kat screaming his brains out!"

"But I wonder what for?" gasped Razor.

"I think I might know the answer to that.." muttered Kirk. "The klingons have a torture device called a mind sifter. Quickly, this omega of yours could be in serious trouble.."

As they all ran down the corridor, Spock, McCoy, Feral and Felina also heard the scream, and hurrying as well, they ended up running into a bunch of terrified creeplings, who strangely enough didn't even bother attacking them.  
But Spock instinctively stunned one of the little pink monsters, after which McCoy scanned the creature with his tricorder.

"What in blue blazes?" he gasped, "This thing isn't registering at all! It can't be alive!"

"It most certainly is doctor, the creature must be composed of molecules that don't register on our tricorders."

"Do you mean artificial life, Spock?" replied McCoy. "It sounds crazy, but you might be right.."

"Look out, the thing is waking up!" exclaimed Commander Feral, pointing his bazooka at the creepling, at it slowly regained consciousness. Looking around in a daze, the creature tried to escape, but found that it couldn't move it's body at all. Spock took the opportunity to kneel down, and place his hand on the creepling's forehead. Stunned at what was being done to it, the creature stared in bewilderment, as Spock whispered, "Your mind to my mind... your thoughts to my thoughts..."

"Gadzooks, you're trying to mind mind with the thing?" gasped McCoy.

"Silence doctor, I'm trying to discover where the Klingons are.." muttered Spock, "Yes, yes, I know you are frightened, we will try to save your master, just show us where the Klingons are holding him.."

Standing up in a daze, the creature pointed down the corridor, and nodded it's head at Spock.

"Good... good.." said Spock. "Tell your fellow creeplings to let us pass through here, so we can save Dark Kat from the Klingons.."

Nodding back at the vulcan, the creature ran down the corridor, screeching as it went.

"You were able to talk to that thing?" gasped Felina.

"Yes.." said Spock, "Although it is rather primitive, it does have the capacity of thought and speech. The creature is completely devoted to this Dark Kat, who created him and his fellow creeplings. It told me that the Klingons have captured Dark Kat, and are using some sort of device on him.."

"Oh no, it's probably a mind sifter!" gulped McCoy, "We've got to rescue this Dark Kat fast, he could suffer permanent brain damage!"

"You want to help Dark Kat?" gasped Feral. "Whose side are you on anyways?"

"Listen to me, Commander!" exclaimed the doctor, "I don't know how evil this Dark Kat is, but he's nothing compared to the ruthlessness of the Klingons! They conquer worlds and make slaves of the inhabitants!Dark Kat must have been foolish enough to trust the Klingons, and he's paying for it as we speak!"

"Humph, alright, we'll help the creep, but just this time.." muttered Feral, as they ran though the caves. Ironically enough, the two tunnels both led directly into Dark kats hideout. Kirk's group, as well as Spock's were soon confronting Klingons, who fired at them with disrupter weapons. Collecting together for cover behind some large boulders, Kirk said, "Fancy meeting you all here, I suspect you ran into those creeplings like we did?"

"Yes Captain.." stated Spock, as he fired back at the enemy with his phaser, and ducked behind the rocks. "I was able to mind meld with one of the creatures, who told me that Dark kat is being held prisoner."

"Yes, and his mind is being turned to mush.." sighed Kirk. "SWAT Kats, I need you two to distract the Klingons, I have an idea as to how to rescue this Dark Kat.."

"Alright, although it seems kinda strange that we have to rescue the creep at all.." sighed Razor. "T-bone, on my signal, fire the mini-cement launchers!"

"Gotcha partner!", he exclaimed.

"Ready... and, now!"

Jumping out from behind the boulders, the SWAT Kats aimed and fired their glovatrixes together, encasing several Klingons in quick drying cement. That gave Captain Kirk the chance to run out from his hiding place, and firing his phaser, he knocked out a few more Klingons, and entered the inner chamber. Krill was standing there with two more Klingons, and stunning them as well, Kirk pointed his phaser at the Klingon commander, and exclaimed, "Turn off that device and surrender, you've lost!"

"Never!" snarled Krill. "Take one more step, and I'll turn this Dark Kat into a mindless zombie!"

"But what for?" said Kirk. "He's just a criminal. What has he done to you, Commander? "

"I want to make this fool an example for all who would defy us!" hissed the Klingon. "Thanks to this treaty between the Empire and your Federation, those on our council have become soft! It is time for the Klingons to take their rightful place as rulers of the galaxy Kirk! Myself, and those who think like me plan to overthrow the government, and end this treaty with the Federation for good!"

"You're willing to risk an intergalactic war, just for your insane plans of conquest?" gasped Kirk.

"I welcome it, it will be glorious!" cried Krill.

"Sorry creep, but we'd rather see you eat cement!" growed Razor, who fired his glovatrix, and knocked the Commander to the floor. Quickly running over to Dark Kat, McCoy lifted the mind sifter off of the Omega's head. To his shock, blood was pouring profusely out of Dark kat's nose and mouth.

"I've got to get him to my lab immediately Jim, his corated artery has been severed!", exclaimed the human physician.

"Go ahead bones, do what you can for him.." said Kirk. Immediately calling the Enterprise, McCoy and his patient were immediately transported to the ship's medical bay. Meanwhile, Kirk gazed around at the dilithium chamber, and said, "Dark Kat paid a heavy price for showing the Klingons these crystals, SWAT Kats. I just hope the doctor can save him in time.."

"Yeah, even Dark Kat didn't deserve that kind of treatment.." sighed T-bone. "But what about the Klingon Battlecruiser that's orbiting our planet?"

"Don't worry.." smiled Kirk, "When we tell Krill's minions that we have him prisoner, they'll think twice about attacking your planet. You see, being taken prisoner is worse than death to the Klingons. Krill will be shunned by his own people. Which , of course, will eventually stop his planned uprising against the council."

"Cool.." smiled Razor, who then turned to Commander Feral, and said, "But what about you, huh? Since you've known our identities this whole time, then how are we supposed to react to each other the next time an Omega causes trouble?"

"Well, let's just say that we've got to make some changes.." smiled Feral. "I can't officially support vigilanties, but I will tell the media that after this event with the Klingons, I've developed a new respect for the SWAT Kats, and hold no more grudges against them anymore. I will welcome your assistance when needed, unless Mayor Manx decides to change his attitude and stop underfunding my Enforcers. Otherwise, vigilanteism will be the only means necessary to stop the Omegas."

"Gees Commander, I had no idea that Manx was so thickheaded.." muttered T-bone. "After all we've been through, why does he underfund you so much?"

'Because he would rather fund his pet projects.." sighed the Commander, "Like Megakat Towers, and new golf courses.."

"Say, maybe we can MAKE him think differently..." smiled Razor.

"How so, partner?" asked T-bone.

"You'll see.." replied his friend. "But we'll need your help too, Captain Kirk.."

"Oh?" he said, "Now, I hope this doesn't involve violence.."

"Nothing of the sort..." said the SWAT Kat, raising his paws. "It involves these dilithium crystals cap. But first, let's get back to city hall, we've got to speak to Miss Briggs about it."

"What?" gasped Callie, who had been called to a secret meeting in her office with the SWAT Kats, Kirk, his officers, and Commander Feral. The viglanties had just removed their masks and shown her their true identities. Looking at both Jake and Chance in shock, Miss Briggs exclaimed, "But why didn't you tell me? I would have kept your secret!"

"Sorry Miss Briggs, but it was neccessary that nobody knew who we were..." sighed Chance, who gave her a gentle hug. "But once you told me your feelings, I knew I had to eventually.."

"Oh, Chance..." cooed the Deputy Mayor, who then gave the kat of her dreams a passionate kiss. "To think my favorite mechanic and T-bone were one in the same."

"Feral knew it all along..." said Jake. "He pretended to hate us, but really appreciated the fact that we helped his Enforcers deal with the Omegas. He knew that his troops couldn't handle the threat, thanks to Manx underfunding him all the time."

"Manx, hm?" fumed Callie, crossing her arms in disgust. "That fat snob really gets under my tail. I wish he could see that we need the money to improve your forces, Commander.."

"Yes, and Jake has come up with a brilliant idea.." smiled Feral. "What if we were to tell Manx that unless he stops his underfunding, the SWAT Kats won't come around to save his precious city anymore?"

"And the Federation will take every last dilithium crystal from Katrus without as much as a thank you.." stated Kirk. "The Mayor can eat cake, for all we care.."

"EAT CAKE?" asked a confused Spock.

"It's a human expression.." said McCoy, "It means, Spock, that the Federation doesn't give a damn about Megakat City or Katrus.."

"Hmmm, I like the way you humans think..." smiled Miss Briggs. "Manx will be crying like a kitten soon, begging us to reconsider. So if you all will excuse me, I think his honor needs to be informed of this.."

A few minutes later, the portly mayor entered Miss Briggs' office, and said, "Alright, now pleeease tell me what this discussion of yours is all about? And be quick about it, I have a 9:30 tee time at Megakat Springs!"

Growling outloud, Commander Feral physically lifted a shocked Manx onto Callie's desk and shoving his finger into the kat's fat stomach, he exclaimed, "You are not going anywhere, Manx!We have all come to a collective decision here, so just shut up and listen!"

"W-whatever you say.." muttered a shivering Manx. "But w-what has gotten into you, Feral?"

"I'm upset at how much you underfund my troops, and use the city's money to pay for your pet projects instead.  
After this incident with the Klingons, I see why this city needs the SWAT Kats and other allies, such as Captain Kirk,  
and this Federation he and his people belong to. However, unless you stop your reckless spending, Razor and T-bone won't be around to save your precious city anymore, and the Federation will take all of the dilthium crystals and never come back.."

"All of it?" gasped a horrified Manx. "But Captain Kirk, you can't do that! Those crystals are a ticket for our planet to become part of the Federation!"

"With leaders like you, who gives a damn?" said Jim, with a straight face, although he was giggling inside."We've seen cities and planets run poorly before, but this dump of yours is the worst. So shape up Mayor Manx, or we'll take all of your crystals and let you deal with the Omegas yourself.."

"NOOOOO, pleaaasssse, don't!" cried the Mayor, as he got down on his knees and begged in front of Kirk. "I-I'll fund the Enforcers, I will, just don't let those Omegas take my citaaaaaay!"

"My God, what a crybaby.." muttered Dr. McCoy.

"Alright, alright, we promise we won't leave.." sighed Kirk. "Just stand back up, and stop begging, please?  
Commander Feral, how did Manx become Mayor anyways?"

"I have no clue.." muttered the Enforcer leader, who then whipped out a mini-cassette deck from behind his back, "But once we play this tape to the media, and they reveal it to the public, I think Megakat City will have a new Mayor real soon.."

Alright, just one more chapter to go readers! Hope you are all enjoying this sillyness as much as I am!I originally wanted to make this a very serious story, but I changed my mind in mid stream. So please don't shoot me with flames, I'm just having fun!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After successfully repairing Dark Kat's severed artery, Dr. McCoy did a complete sensor scan of the omega, and made a surprising discovery. Attached to the base of the criminal's brain was a very large tumor. With his expert skills, the Enterprise's chief medical officer removed the growth, and after examining it, he found that the tumor was riddled with radioactivity. Only thirty minutes later, to Dr. McCoy's astonishment, the Omega known as Dark Kat didn't look like a menacing creature anymore. Instead, what lay on the table was an absolutely normal looking kat with grey fur and brown hair. Coming out of unconsciousness, the patient sat slightly up, and muttered, "Wh-what happened? Where am I?"

"You, my friend, are on the starship Enterprise.." stated the human physician. "I 'm Dr. McCoy, I just repaired your severed artery and removed a nasty growth from the base of your brain. So I suggest very strongly, Dark Kat, that you lay back down, and get some sleep.."

"Dark Kat is dead doctor, thanks to you..." sighed the kat as he looked at his normal paws for the first time in such a long time. "Oh thank God, that monster no longer has control over me!"

At that moment, Kirk entered the lab, followed by the SWAT Kats, Commander Feral and Deputy Mayor Briggs. Looking at the kat on Dr. McCoy's table, Kirk asked, "Is that Dark Kat?"

"Was, Jim..." stated McCoy, "When I removed a tumor from his brain, he turned back into his normal self.."

"My real name is Thomas Curlson.." said the former omega, "I was a scientist at Pumadyne industries. Five years ago, there was a chemical explosion in one of the labs. I was knocked unconscious. When I woke up, I had turned into the horrible monster known as Dark Kat. It was as if some alien force had taken control of my mind! I tried to fight back, but it was no use, the force was too powerful!"

As the kat panted in fear, Dr. McCoy said, "Now, just relax, and try to calm down, there's nothing to fear, I took out the tumor, Dark Kat is not coming back, I swear! "

"Y-yes, I know, th-thank you..." said Tom, as he gladly accepted a glass of cold water from nurse Chapel, and sipped on it slowly. "It's just that these past five years have been an absolute nightmare.. I've wished so many times that the SWAT kats and Commander Feral would have just killed me!"

"You poor thing.." sighed Callie. "Commander Feral, do we have to take this unfortunate kat to trial? His mind wasn't his own when he did all of those things to Megakat City.."

"I'm sorry Miss Briggs, but the law is the law.." said the Commander. "Thomas Curlson, I'm placing you under house arrest until you completely recover. Afterwards, you will be transported to Megakat City for trial."

"I welcome it, sir.." nodded the kat, "And if I am found guilty, and sentenced to the rest of my nine lives to Alkatraz, then so be it. At least my mind will be free of the monster that made me do those terrible things."

"Er...what terrible things?", asked Kirk.

"I tried to blow up Megakat City with a nuclear device.." said Thomas, "Plus I tried to frame the SWAT Kats by stealing their jet, and I also kidnapped Miss Briggs here and Mayor Manx... among a few other things.."

"Don't you worry.." smiled the Deputy Mayor, patting him on the shoulder, "I have a feeling that a jury will be a lot kinder to you than the fate that awaits Mayor Manx.."

"The Mayor?" questioned the former omega, "What did HE do?!"

"You will find out soon enough Thomas.." smiled Commander Feral.

Sure enough, a week later, after the alien visitors were introduced to the public during a press conferance, and the whole situation about Mayor Manx ineptitude was brought to light, the katizens were furious. Fortunately, Mayor Manx did the right thing by getting his tail out of Megakat City and uncerimoniously retiring before the city voted him out. As for the SWAT Kats and Commander Feral, they were allies now against those who would want to cause trouble in Megakat city. Callie was the new Mayor, and M'ress humbly accepted her offer to be Deputy Mayor. Captain Kirk hated losing one of his officers, but who was he to stand in the way of the new life M'ress had with Jake? Chance and Callie were of course smitten with each other, but it was agreed that the SWAT Kats' identities remained a secret to the world. Only Miss Briggs, Feral, Felina and M'ress would know who they were under their masks, and it was all for the better. Captain Kirk and the rest of his crew took a two week shoreleave on the planet and on the last day of their visit, they watched as Thomas Curling, formerly the omega Dark Kat, was found not guity by reason of insanity. Relieved beyond belief, the kat asked Kirk a special favor.

"Captain, ever since I was just a kitten, I've dreamed of exploring space! That's why I eventually became a scientist, first at MASA, and then Pumadyne industries. Please, I want to see the galaxy, and travel with your crew to distant worlds!"

"The galaxy can be a very dangerous place at times, Thomas.." said the captain, "Are you sure you're up to it?"

"I've faced enough danger already here on Katrus, I know I can!" the kat grinned.

"Then unless Starfleet command thinks otherwise, I hereby make you a member of my crew, Thomas. You can replace M'ress, and take her position as Uhura's assistant. And I think it's about time that we take our leave, and begin that journey, Thomas. SWAT Kats, Commander Feral, it's been a pleasure.."

"It sure has, cap.." nodded Razor, shaking Kirk's hand. "Come back and visit us again sometime.."

"Well, I don't know if the Enterprise will return, but just so you know, a team of starfleet engineers will be arriving in your system next month to construct a starbase. Your world may not be advanced enough yet to join the Federation, but your supply of dilithium still needs protection."

"We really appeciate it Captain Kirk.." smiled Commander Feral. "Good journey to you and your crew..."

After beaming back to the ship, Kirk and his top officers took their places on the bridge including the Captain's newest crewmember, Lieutenant Thomas Curling. As the Starship Enterprise warped out of the Katran system, Spock said, "Captain, I still think it was very illogical for M'ress to resign from starfleet. She was an excellent officer, and her talents will be missed."

"She's in love with Jake, and I wish her the very best.." smiled Kirk. "Right doctor?"

"Right you are Jim.." stated McCoy. "Love conquers all, even though you will never be able to understand that Spock.."

"Doctor, please don't try to antagonize me about foolish emotions, I've had about enough illogic to deal with already.."

"Now listen here, you green-blooded, inhuman..."

"Gentlemen, please!" exclaimed Kirk. "We just saved Katkind from the Klingons, do I have to save you two from each other?"

"Er, do those two always argue with each other like that?" asked Lt. Curling.

"Constantly.." sighed the Captain, who then grinned from ear to ear, and said, "And I wouldn't have it any other way!"

THE END.


End file.
